


A Million Kisses

by moonbands



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Hand Job, Lashton - Freeform, Lipstick, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbands/pseuds/moonbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has a surprise waiting for Ashton when he gets home. He makes sure Ashton knows just how much he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diamela](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Diamela).



Luke walked around his and Ashton's room, a lighter in his hand. He lit about a dozen candles, hoping their scent wouldn't throw each other off. He shut off the lights and smiled at his handiwork. The room flickered a soft yellow as the candles glowed in the darkness. The dimmed lighting made Luke's mind flood with serenity.

He slipped out of the pajamas he'd worn all day, climbing on to the bed in just his boxers. He grabbed his book off of his nightstand and got lost in the story while he waited for Ashton to come home. The candles kept burning, filling the small room with a pleasant smell. Luke found his eyes drooping, and it was getting harder to focus on the words as time ticked on.

 

Luke woke up to someone lifting his hands, taking the book from his fingers and setting it back down on his nightstand. His eyes fluttered open to see Ashton slip into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Luke felt his heart drop as he noticed all the candles blown out. He was hoping to surprise his boyfriend when he got home from writing.

Luke buried his face into the pillow, disappointed in himself for falling asleep. He looked up as Ashton walked back out of the bathroom, shutting off the lights. He slipped out of his clothes and walked over to Luke, climbing under the covers. "Hi, baby," he greeted, kissing Luke's cheek softly. Luke pouted as he let Ashton's arms wrap around him. "What's the matter?"

Luke rested his forehead against Ashton's, his pouting lips affecting his speech. "I had a surprise for you when you got home." Ashton moved his lips to peck Luke's.

"I'm sorry, Lukey. I didn't mean to come home this late." He laid still in the bed, his eyes closing as Luke watched him.

"Can we still do it?" Luke asked quietly. His fingers trailed to the small of Ashton's back, lightly rubbing circles against his skin.

Ashton mumbled out, "I'm really tired, baby." His eyes opened nonetheless, looking at the younger boy in front of him.

"You don't have to do anything, Ash. I'll do everything. Please? I want to show you what I got for you," Luke begged his boyfriend hopefully. He kissed Ashton sweetly when he nodded his head. 

He leaned over to his nightstand again, pulling open the drawer and taking out a small tube and a strip of fabric. Ashton climbed out from under the covers and laid back on the bed. Luke reassured his boyfriend with a few kisses to his wrists as he lifted them above his head and rested them against the bed post. He gently tied the fabric around Ashton's wrists, making sure he couldn't slip out, but they weren't so tight that they'd hurt. 

"What's that?" Ashton questioned as Luke took the cap off the tube. He didn't wonder for long until Luke twisted to bottom and pressed the tube to his mouth, creating a red line on his lips with the lipstick. He rubbed his lips together, his mouth full and red.

Luke leaned down and pressed his lips to Ashton's only for a second. Ashton swiped his lips and tasted the makeup, but couldn't find it in himself to mind. Luke pressed his lips to Ashton's cheeks, a trail of red marks showing up on his skin as he kissed his way down to his neck. When he noticed the kisses fading, he reapplied the lipstick to his lips.

He kissed a line down to Ashton's chest, his lips circling around his nipple. Ashton groaned above him before looking down, finally seeing the lipstick marks on his skin. "This is new," he breathed out, but he didn't seem displeased. His mouth pulled into a small smile as he watched Luke's lips brush against his chest.

Luke pulled out the lipstick tube again, reddening his lips a third time. He trailed kisses down Ashton's stomach, his red lips making a mark over his belly button. He pressed a firm kiss just below Ashton's belly button and his fingers tugged down his boxers. 

The clothing hit the floor as Luke found himself admiring Ashton's body. His arms were bulging and straining against the tie, and his muscular thighs were spread apart for Luke's body to fit in between them. Luke didn't bother reapplying the lipstick, setting the tube aside on his nightstand.

His hand wrapped around Ashton's already hard cock, and he leaned down to press smudged kisses to Ashton's inner thighs. His thumb rubbed over the tip, causing Ashton to let out a choked moan. His hips bucked up to get some more pleasure from Luke, but Luke's free hand held down Ashton's hips.

Luke slowly licked the underside of Ashton's cock, his tongue tracing the prominent vein. Ashton was impossibly hard already and just wanted to orgasm so that he and Luke could go to sleep. His hopes vanished as Luke took his head in his mouth, his tongue circling around the sensitive skin. His fingers tightened around Ashton's length as he started pumping him at an agonizing pace.

Ashton's moans filled the room as Luke played out his torture, his mouth not moving any further down on him. Ashton's wrists pulled at the tie, but all he could do was wait for Luke to get on with it. His silent pleas must have been heard as Luke slowly sunk down on Ashton, both of his hands firmly holding Ashton's hips to the bed. Ashton knew that, without those restrictions, he would've been bucking up into Luke's mouth.

Luke's tongue flattened against Ashton's cock as he started his own rhythm. He lifted his head and popped Ashton's cock out of his red lips with a pop, but quickly sunk back down. Ashton let out a throaty groan as he realized his cock hit the back of Luke's throat. Luke's hands moved to the back of Ashton's thighs, keeping Ashton buried in his throat until he felt he couldn't breathe. 

He lifted himself up off of Ashton and moved so that he was hovering over his boyfriend. One hand leaned on the headboard behind Ashton and the other found his own cock, quickly pumping it in his fist. His fingers reached out to grab Ashton's cock, stroking it with his own. Luke and Ashton's moans mixed together as they both bucked into Luke's hand

Luke leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ashton's lips, his hand not letting up on his rhythm. "I love you, Ashton," he whispered against his lips. His hips started to move with his hand, the bed rocking ever so slightly. 

Ashton had a harder time speaking, his eyes squeezed shut as Luke's hand pressed their cocks together. "I-I love you t-too, Lukey." Their lips pressed together again, and Ashton bit at Luke's lip ring. He could still faintly taste lipstick, but he was so far gone to even care at this point. 

Luke huffed heavily into Ashton's mouth, his arm moving to hold himself just above Ashton. His hand held both of their cocks together closely, and he felt his body heat up as he looked at Ashton's stained skin. Ashton's first splash of cum on their stomachs took them both by surprise, but Ashton was quickly moaning Luke's name loudly as he pulled against the ties. 

Luke kissed Ashton roughly, only pausing to let out a groan against his lips. His hand moved quickly against his own cock, and he felt his stomach tighten as he spilled over his hand. He held himself up as much as he could until his orgasm faded away. He pushed himself up and sat up in the bed.

Looking over Ashton's body, he felt himself smile widely. Their were lipstick marks all over and a light sheen of sweat on his skin, coupled with the sticky pool of cum on his stomach. Luke reached over and plucked up his phone, turning on the camera. "Can I take a picture of you like this?" he asked sheepishly, taking his lip ring in between his teeth. 

Ashton looked up at Luke with glazed eyes and nodded his head. Luke tried to fit Ashton's whole body into the shot, and he was proud of the picture he had gotten when he looked at it. He turned back around and picked up a tissue, wiping Ashton's stomach off before untying his wrists. 

Ashton was quick to wrap his hands around Luke's torso, pulling him into his chest. He pressed multiple kisses onto Luke's lips and rested their foreheads together. "I love you so much."

Luke hid his grin in Ashton's shoulder and mumbled out an "I love you too." 

As Luke showed him the picture on his phone, Ashton refused to clean off the lipstick on his skin. He cuddled into Luke under the covers, looking down at his own body. "This was a great idea. Thank you."

And although it didn't happen like Luke had planned, he was glad he didn't have to get up to blow out all the candles.


End file.
